Trouble Finds Me
by ginnzgirl
Summary: James Potter's sister Maggie can't wait to start her 7th year at Hogwarts. But, between the Dark Lord getting stronger, hormones and homework, the year spirals into something she never expected.
1. Waking Up To Mayhem

Title: Trouble Finds me…

AN: Well terribly sorry about my first story, I started it and had plenty chapters ready. But I lost ideas and it just got old, so I got bored one day and I love marauder stories so I experimented with one of my own…ENJOY! :D

"Maggie! Maggie honey get up! MAGGIE ELI-"

"I'm awake!" I screamed down to my mother. I couldn't stand to have my full name shouted around the house and make the boys aware of the opportunity they had at their hands. "I'm getting up…unfortunately." I muttered to my self falling back onto my pillows closing my eyes once again, clinging to the last chance I had to get a little sleep, or at least be comfortable. Then out of nowhere right straight in my ears two obnoxious boys yelled as loud as they could,

"WAKEY WAKEY!" I screamed in surprise, I didn't even hear them come in, my eyes shot open and they started shaking the bed. I was thrown all around and soon fell off, hitting the ground with a particularly loud _thud. _Sirius and James, my brothers, laughed as I stood up. My hair even more wilder than before this whole affair, James grabbed me around the waist and picked me up. Only to then drop me onto my bed again, I laughed as both Sirius and James sat beside me, smiling.

"Well, that was fun! We should do that more often." Sirius said smiling a lopsided perfect grin, making his entire face light up with amusement. James laughed and high-fived Sirius while I glared.

"It may have been fun for you." I said crossly. James grinned and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh my dear Maggiebear," James said, using his nickname for me that I despised. " you know you love us!" He said in a mocking tone. Sirius copied James and put his arm around my shoulders too,

"Yes Maggiebear, you know you do" Sirius said. And despite my efforts, I couldn't help but smile at my oh so stupid, yet charming brothers. I have to admit, Sirius was not my true brother, he was James' best mate. But he came from the Black family, a long line of Pureblood-loving, muggle-hating bunch of Slitherins. But, even though all of his family had been in Slitherin for generations, Sirius was indeed in Gryffindor. And even though his parents forbid him to be, he was friends with everyone but purebloods. He had run away from home not so long ago, he had come here to say his goodbye in the middle of a rainstorm. But to his great surprise and pleasure, my mother and father agreed to take him in as a part of our family. So since then, he had become one of my brothers.

James, no matter how many times I ask for a blood test to make sure, I was informed that he was indeed my real brother. He had jet-black hair that no matter how much you brushed it, it stuck up all over, like he had just gotten off a broom. But as strange as it seemed it looked really good on him. He had glasses and hazel eyes which almost always had a mischievous glint in them, he had a small amount of light freckles on his nose. You would not see them unless you looked closely, he also had a cocky grin that charmed almost everyone. On top of all that, he had a big ego and an even bigger head, so to speak.

Sirius, he had long black hair to just about below his ears, it was almost always in his face or set perfectly near it. He had ruggedly handsome good looks, along with a big enough ego for the Red Coats to share. He always wore rebellious clothes that brought out his startling grey eyes, that any girl could get lost in. He had this grin that was slightly lopsided, crooked if you must, but it fit his face so perfectly he could charm pretty much everyone. I shrugged out of their grips and stood up to face them.

"Honestly you both know how much I hate that nickname." I said simply. They both turned on the charm and grinned, _this can't possibly be good,_ I thought to myself slightly cringing.

"Oh alright then _Maggie_," James started running his fingers through his hair while grinning. I cut him off with a scoff.

"Please James, you're not as good-looking as you think you are!" I said turning to face him. That was my mistake because I had taken my eyes off of James' evil twin. Who had crept up behind me and grabbed my waist, spinning me around and then throwing me over his shoulder so that he was carrying me. I gasped in surprise as he started to move, James and almost fell over due to his laughter, probably from my facial expression. While Sirius chuckled still holding me and started taking me downstairs.

I had to do something, I couldn't just _let_ him carry me. James followed us down the stairs, but kept his distance, slowed down by laughter. So when Sirius came to the landing I took action and flipped my legs over his shoulder, so that I landed on my feet, careful not break anything. Then I turned around smirking, to face them they both looked completely stunned and soon they burst out laughing along with me.

"Now you should do _that _more often!" Sirius laughed.

"You're looking at three years of gymnastics right here." I said finally catching my breath. James and Sirius nodded their approval and then Sirius picked me up again finishing his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, James closely following. My mother laughed when we walked into the kitchen.

"Couldn't get her out of bed?" She asked putting a few pancakes on the plates, smiling. Sirius put me down in my chair and rushed over with James to start eating the stacks of pancakes on their plates. I laughed and walked over to my mum making pancakes.

"Mum you should eat too, not just work. The house looks great, the food smells good and it's perfect for when Lily, Sarah and Tori come over!" I said looking at my brothers shoveling food down their throats as fast as they could. Then I thought of my three best friends, Lily, an average height, thin, beautiful red-head girl with bright green eyes, Sarah, A slightly shorter than average height thin girl with shoulder-length really light brown hair, brown eyes and a small splash of freckles on her cheeks. And Tori, my cousin Victoria with blonde hair, a tall and thin girl, a wicked grin and a truly outgoing personality, her eyes were storm cloud blue-ish green. "And maybe if you don't mind could I have chocolate chip pancakes?" I asked quickly. She smiled warmly and took a few chocolate chip pancakes out of the pan and put them on a plate.

"I knew you might ask that." She replied handing the plate to me. I smiled and sat down, handing the plate that was in my spot to her, for her to eat.

"So what are we going to do today?" I said cutting my pancakes, while my brothers stopped eating and grinned mischievously. I gave them a questioning glance when they turned to each other looking confused. Then my mother started to cut her pancakes and her food blew up right in her face. She had pancake pieces all over her face and torso, I burst out in a fit of laughter dropping my fork and knife, my brothers getting over their shock and soon joining in. I nearly fell out of my chair at my mother's expression, she looked shocked, angry and confused all at the same time, with bits of pancake all over. She pointed at the boys and said sternly.

"You two, will paint the guest room, without magic, today." That made me laugh harder and James and Sirius glared at me. Then my mother turned to me and added to her statement. " I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, your going to help them." She said. I immediately stopped laughing while the boys smirked.

"What? But Lily, Tori and Sarah are coming over!" I said.

"Well great! They can help!" She said standing up, brushing off some pancake pieces and walked off toward the bathroom. I looked at James and Sirius laughing lightly I shook my head and started eating my pancakes.

"That was supposed to be you, idiot!" James laughed at me, "though it was still funny."

"haha yeah" Sirius agreed.

"wooow" I said taking a bite, they went back to shoveling food down their throats as I thought about the day that was ahead of us.


	2. Put To Work

Chap.2

_Put To work_

I walked downstairs as the doorbell rang, I squealed thinking about Lily, Tori and Sarah. I ran over to the door and opened it to see my best friend…Remus. I laughed and hugged him, he smiled while I laughed. I loved Remus he was a really close friend of all of ours. I just thought it would be Lily,

"Hey Remus! How's it going?" I asked pulling him inside.

"Oh your brothers invited me over saying something about the chance of a lifetime for fun." He laughed. I giggled and told him about the painting, he smiled and sighed.

"I should've known those two would do something like that."

"Yeah but you're still welcome to stay and eat!" I smiled pulling him into another hug when Sirius and James came down the stairs and cheered.

"MOONY!" I laughed and let them all tackle each other in "boy" hugs. Then the doorbell rang again and I opened it to see a beaming Tori, I laughed and pulled her into a hug. When we pulled apart I pulled her inside, just then James, Sirius and Remus looked at each other and yelled

"TORI!" and tackled both of us in hugs. So we were laughing and hugging when the doorbell rang again, I opened it and Lily was there. _Oh boy_ I thought thinking of James but she was too happy to see me to care. We hugged each other laughing and smiling then when we pulled apart James yelled,

"LILY!" She laughed and let him hug her even though she probably didn't want to talk to him. Then Remus smiled but then she did something that seemed to surprise him but none of us, she gave him this huge wonderful hug. He smiled and hugged her back. Then Sirius screamed

"MY LILYFLOWER!" and he hugged her, pulling her off the ground and swinging her around she laughed and hugged him back. Those two were just like brother and sister, they had a very complicated relationship. Then when Sirius put her down she turned around to see James glaring, and she surprised us all and hugged him again. I laughed when James blushed and beamed while hugging her. Once everyone settled down someone knocked on the door, I smiled and opened it to see Sara standing with her back to me, yelling at some random UPS person. I gasped and we both waved to him, we both love the UPS people and wave whenever we see them. He honked his horn and smiled, while we giggled. Then Sara turned around and beamed at me and the many people behind me. I laughed and gave her a hug, she giggled returning the hug. Then she got quite exciting screams and hugs from the boys, while Lily and Tori laughed and hugged her too. Once we all got settled in, I got some fruit for the girls and me and some chips for the boys. Then headed up to the guest room where everyone was. We were all getting ready to paint, and James and Sirius were laughing and grinning to each other. I grinned wondering what they were going to do now, they used up their last foodbomb on mum's breakfast. I just left them to their mischief as I walked over to the girls laughing at something Tori said. I put the fruit on one of the two sheet-covered tables, and took a sip of my cup of Sprite. Lily turned the music up and we started to open the light green paint. I got the rollers and brushes ready along with the containers to hold the paint for when we were doing around the molding. James poured the paint into the trey for the rollers and Sirius dipped a tiny paintbrush in it. One you would use when painting fine lines on a piece of paper. I raised my eyebrows at him and he just smiled his small lopsided grin as an answer. I shrugged and got a bigger paintbrush and got some paint on it so I could do the corners. I got the step stool, walked over to a corner and got up on it. As I was starting to paint, and my favorite song came on. I squealed and James and Sirius turn toward me with scared looks on their faces when they saw me they sighed. I got off the stool and handed the paintbrush to Remus as Lily and Sarah gasped too. We all loved this song, pretty soon Tori caught on and we all started singing and dancing.

"There was a girl named Annie, she had a very pretty face. But not the way you would think so…let me see if I can try to explain it. She had a smile that could light up a room, and if she moved, it'd be moving you. But it wasn't like a magazine, she was just plain Jane and her name was Annie…" Sirius grinned at me and I suddenly felt self-conscious. But I sang anyway, hoping to God I wasn't blushing. I grabbed Lily's hand and we jumped around, singing loudly. I heard Sirius mumble something to James and James laugh, but I didn't care, I loved this song too much to have them spoil it. We sang and danced with each other until the song ended. We laughed at the boys' expressions and grabbed our paint brushes again, starting to paint again. After a few minutes, I turned around and saw Sirius with whiskers painted on his face. I scrunched my eyebrows and looked at James. His face was clad with his stupid grin and lines up the side of his face. They looked like antlers, I looked at Remus and he had fang at the sides of his mouth.

"What…." I let the sentence hang in the air as Sirius looked at me. His grin widened and he winked, I scoffed and turned back to my work. _I personally will be laughing when he gets paint poisoning, _I thought to myself. I continued working, singing when a good song came on_, _and laughing or talking to the girls. Soon we had most of the room done and we were taking a break. We leaned against the one wall that was untouched with paint, eating fruit or chips.

"Nice singing there Maggie." Sirius said smoothly to me. I elbowed his stomach and said stubbornly,

"Nice whiskers Sylvester." He glared.

"I'm not a _cat._" he said, poison laced in the word "cat." "I am a proud and handsome _dog."_ he said profoundly. I scoffed.

"Yeah sure, whatever…..maybe your right…" Sirius straightened up. "Mongrel fits you better." He gaped at me, as though I just spoke a horrible swear word. Lily burst out laughing, making James smile to himself. Sara and Tori had to grip their stomachs they were laughing so hard. I popped a pineapple in my mouth and grinned sweetly at him. Giving him taste of his own medicine, I winked seductively. His face went blank, and clueless, like he was pondering something. _No smart remark….weird. _But as "A Drop In The Ocean" by Ryan Pope came on, I forgot about Sirius and sang with Lily and Sara. Tori was still laughing, Remus shook his head smiling. James was just watching Lily sing sweetly. I sighed, loving this moment, us all together. James and Lily not fighting and Sirius getting what he gave out back at him, and Remus happily smiling. His smile lighting up his entire face, making it look less pale and in need of a healer. I grinned as I sang, mesmerized in the song, I was aware of Sirius starring at me. His face had a small adorable grin plastered on it, so small James didn't notice. I sang sweetly, and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of my voice. It wasn't amazing, but it wasn't horrible either. I just sang to the song, not caring who listened. Then my mother knocked on the door and came in.

"So you guys are almost done? Wow…well it's getting time for dinner, and well you kids are sleeping over right?"

"Yep."

"Yeppers!"

"Of course!"

"Yes Mrs. Potter."

"Yeah."

"Well alright then! I'll get dinner ready and you kids clean up and be down in a few minutes." I grinned.

"Thanks mum." James got up, and helped Tori to her feet. Sara stood and helped Lily, as Sirius offered a hand to me. I took it and let him pull me my feet, I grinned and turned, almost slapping him with my hair and started grabbing paintbrushes. He stood in the same spot for a few seconds then turned to pour the extra paint back into the container. I smiled to myself, not really sure why.


End file.
